Talk:Augustus Cole
I was going through the campain, and after I chainsawed a Locust, Cole said, "You're learning, grasshopper.", which I thought was hilarious, but had me doubting my sanity (Even though I read it in the subtitles). Has this happened to anyone else? I noticed that he commonly calls the hijacked reavers"Horsey" Can this go in the trivia? Is it purely coincidential that a vietnam vet from the second season of the X-FILES shares the name Augustus Cole?-- 23:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Bio We should break it down from *Thrashball years *Lightmass Offensive (GoW1) *Aspho Fields events *Hollow (comic) *Operation Hollow Storm (GoW2) --Jack Black 03:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Bald? I can't quite tell, but is he bald in Gears of War 3 or is he wearing a head wrap? GOW2 Ending I noticed something, he states that he pukes up every time he is in a King Raven. However, he is completely fine at the ending of Gears of War 2, showing not even the slightest sign of feeling sick. Is this an error, or an overlook, or did he get over it? Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro :I think Cole puking at the end of the game would have been a little odd, so thats likely why he is not. In Jacinto's Remnant, he still has the problem, but discovers that being on a boat is even worse.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Current Time Page Sweep I checked the rules, and it says all pages should be eventually updated to past-tense; according to Jack, Gears of War was in the past (I know it didn't REALLY happen). Should we do the past-tense sweep on this page or not? Dragonzzilla 16:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we should. But when doing the sweep, only change present to past tense, and no other changes. If you see something else that should be changed, change it in a seperate edit, so it can be undone seperately if it is an uneeded change.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Anvil Gate @JackTheBlack If you manage to catch this, I'm pretty sure Cole was at Anvil Gate helping Delta defend from the invading Lambent and Locust forces. It's a canon event in Gears of War 3. Nonetheless, I believe the quote you deleted was non-canon, as I'm pretty sure I heard him say it at different occasions. Viper999 (talk) 21:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That quote was canon, I've played the game loads and he only says it there and then in Anvil Gate when the Maulers break in. Warpath 12:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) at 6ft4 cole is clearly not 230 pounds Coles weight is wrong 330 pounds maybe but not 230 pounds Biography is very out of date Is Cole's bio ever going to get updated? Gears of War 3 came out five years ago but everything after Azura is still blank. 07:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, it will get updated. But as it is right now with the release of Gears of War 4, give it just a bit more time. -- Sargent 257 (talk) 12:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC)